masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Boon
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Boon is of average height and has a stocky, muscular build. She has blonde pixie cut with long sideburns. She has gray eyes, but they flash red on occasion for edgy effect. She constantly has a shit eating grin except for when she's nervous, which is often. When she's nervous she tends to scratch the back of her head as a tick. The top of her head features two small vermillion horns. Civilian outfit Most of her clothing is ripped and she owns a lot of denim. Her standard outfit is leather pants with a studded belt, a ripped graphic tee, and her favorite denim jacket She wears a red bandana around her neck to hide a strange symbol on her skin, and if it's cold out she is known to wear a thick Carhart'™' beanie. She's known to have a dobro slung over her shoulder, and a pack of Marlboro's in her jacket pocket(recently quit). She's got tattoos on both arms, on one a Baphomet head with a pentagram above it and roman numeral XV below, on the other a "Dead Man's Hand" (poker hand consisting of an Ace of Spades, Ace of Clubs, Eight of Spades, and Eight of Clubs) Hero costume Her hero costume consists of leather pants with flexible nylon seems for maneuverability, a victorian style tailed tuxedo jacket lined with black feathers on the inside, a purple dress shirt with an undone tie (either a skinny neck-tie or a bow-tie depending on what she's feeling), a black feathered masquerade mask, and a leather utility belt with pouches for chalk, magical reagents, tarot cards, dice, candles, cigarettes, and small chunks of metal for use as a telekinetic weapon. In her hero costume she doesn't cover her neck, which exposes the curse-mark that Sapphomet gave her when they made their pact. It is indecipherable and different every time one looks at it. Looking at it too long can cause headaches. Powers Boon has the ability to turn into a large gargoyle-esque demon, fully or partially. She is also capable of super speed and super strength as well as telekinesis. Her power was granted to her by Sapphomet, a crossroads demon that promised her otherworldly powers in exchange for increasing influence over her soul. Body transmutation- ''When in her demon form she is 10 feet tall and 3000 Lbs. She has tough skin resembling stone and large claws on her hands and feet. On her back is a spiked ridge and a pair of wings. She has a long tail with spikes at the end. It isn't inaccurate to say that Boon's gargoyle form is based on the gargoyles from Dark Souls, her favorite video game. ''Super speed and strength- ''When not in her demon form she is still quite strong, but doesn't pack as much of a punch as a 3000 Lb demon. However, with her human size and mass she is capable of moving at superhuman speed and is able to lift herself slightly with telekinesis. ''telekinesis- ''When using her telekinesis bright circles full of runes with a pentagram in the center form around her hands as well as the item she is moving. She typically uses this power to launch small projectiles such as a pair of "lucky" metal d6s, or anything else she can find. But it is still effective on much larger targets given enough concentration. Sanctuary Shortly after her fathers death Boon had a mysterious dream about a loose floorboard in her mother's home. Upon waking Boon inspected it and found a map to a rundown cabin on the outskirts of Halcyon. Upon moving to Halcyon Boon managed to find the cabin and the treasures within. It appeared to be some sort of hideout used by her father. The cabin is home to a modest library of demonic tomes, and various relics and items of power. There is also a quiet space that allows Boon to meditate. However, Sapphomet's influence is much stronger inside the cabin, and she is able to manifest herself as an illusion within its confines. Boon considered living here when moving to Halcyon but it's a bit lacking in amenities and is a bit far out of the way, being far on the outskirts of Halcyon city in a pine barrens. Background Childhood Boon grew up with her mother, a medium, and her father, a gambler; near Savannah Georgia. As a child Boon always loved the sound of resonator guitars and learned to play at a young age after her father gifted her a Dobro. Pre-abilities About a year prior to joining the Big Team Boon's father was mysteriously killed. Shortly thereafter Boon began having dreams about a mysterious demon-woman who claimed to have the key to avenging her father's murder. As it turns out Boon's father was the original host of Sapphomet, who wants to use Boon as a vessel through which she can get revenge. The only problem is that her memory is a bit hazy and all that she remembers about Boon's fathers' killer is that she was a mysterious swords-woman (who has since been identified as Yamato). Halcyon city Boon headed off to Halcyon city where her father was when he was killed, in hopes of finding his killer. She told her mother that she was going there to pursue her education and learn to be a musician; and enrolled in Big High to keep appearances. She hasn't told her mother about her doom, however. Upon arriving in Halcyon City Boon was quickly thrust into trouble as she helped defend the school from a villain with the help of Phalanx, Permafrost, and Jawbreaker; and then almost immediately after fought dinosaurs in a pool hall parking lot with the same crew. During this encounter she caused Godspeed to land face-first into asphalt and found this hilarious. It was after this encounter that she was invited to the Big Team. Relationships Family '''Maggie Ostenberg' Boon's surviving parent and only family member. She's a practicing medium and is skilled at tarot reading. Boon recently learned that she used to be a superhero. She's moving back to Halcyon to once again take up hero work. Eric Ostenberg' (deceased?)' Boon's father, who was in Halcyon City for a few years before his alleged death at the hands of Yamato. Neither Yamato nor Sapphomet will elaborate much on what Eric was doing in Halcyon but Yamato has stated that he had luck manipulation powers and hinted that he was working for her. [[Brimstone|'Brimstone']] Huggable and pettable. Boon's trusty canine companion :) PC's [[Jawbreaker|'Jawbreaker']] After beating Phalanx and Permafrost in a game of pool (totally without cheating) the two formed something of a bond with each other, which was only strengthened after defending the pool hall from rampaging dinosaurs. It seems their camaraderie made up for Jawbreaker getting gum in Boon's hair. She likes it short anyway. She has since joined Boon's roller derby team. [[Gwendolyn du Lac|'Gwen']] Awkwardly complimented her within seconds of meeting her. From there she developed a massive crush on Gwen, not realizing she was already dating Rekken. She finally worked up the courage to ask Gwen out but was kindly rejected. That same night the two traveled to Boon's cabin to confront Sapphomet, leading to Gwen learning about Yamato's involvement in Eric Ostenberg's death, as well as clues towards them working together prior to his death. [[Faker|'Faker']] Rea Remington is a close friend of Boon's. They met on a mission at the French Embassy where Boon comforted her after she was yelled at by Hazard. They've since gone on a date where Boon had her first kiss. Boon would like a second date with her, but is apprehensive due to her various other crushes on teammates of known and unknown monogamous status. [[Verve|'Verve']] Boon has been on a few dates with Atlanta and was close friends with both personas. Atlanta recently revealed her secret identity as Verve to Boon. [[Mary-Elizabeth Jones|'Mary-Elizabeth Jones']] Marlie helped Boon design her hero costume garnering a lot of respect from her. [[Challenge|'Challenge']] Boon respects Challenge as a teammate, but thinks she's a bit much. [[The Weatherman|'The Weatherman']] Boon thinks Ernest is a soft, sweet boy who must be protected at all costs. She hates his Dad for trying to wedge his way into Ernest's life by force and really really wants to punch him for it. [[Herald|'Herald']] They've only been on one mission but they bonded in detention. Like Ernest, he is a soft sweet protectable boy. NPC's Yamato According to Sapphomet, Yamato murdered Boon's father and is currently using his soul to prevent herself from aging. Yamato however claims Sapphomet is not to be trusted and helped Boon overcome her influence during the events of Gambite's attack on the Big Base. Yamato has unsuccessfully attempted to recruit Boon into Gambite. Sapphomet Sapphomet, previously known as Norn, was the source of Eric Ostenberg's luck manipulation powers up until the event of his death. She currently inhabits Boon and has granted her the power to avenge her father's death, at a price of course. Killing Yamato seems to be her top priority and has actively tried to prevent Boon from interrogating her. Journal Entries * Boon's Journal Additional Scenes * A Super Heart to Heart (November 4, 2019) - Boon befriends totally normal high school classmate Atlanta. * Monsterheart (November 10, 2019) - Boon asks out her crush Gwendolyn du Lac and it goes... interestingly... * Sugar and Spice (November 19, 2019) - Faker helps watch over Brimstone during Boon's derby match. Afterwards the two go out for ice cream and Boon finds her confidence from a questionable source. * I went and hung out with my crush's friend without realizing it was actually my crush and then asked out the girl that I was sitting across from, light novel edition (rip verve's flight AND cognitive function) (December 27, 2019) - Boon seeks advice with asking out Atlanta... from Atlanta... I mean Verve... * In for a Niccal, in for a Pound (Cake) (January 2, 2020) - Wherein Boon and Verve make a cake, and Boon asks for dating advice about Atlanta, who is still definitely not Verve. * Secrets We Tell and Secrets We Hold (January 11, 2020) - Boon goes out on a date with Atlanta. It's really cute despite all of the RAW EMOTION. Both of them are gay messes. Playlist * Boon's Tunes Art Credits * Hero Outfit - Big Team's very own Kasey! Category:PC Category:B-Verse Category:Characters